L'acide vérité
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Pour racheter son erreur, Kennefick était prêt à repousser ses limites. Mais il savait que Markese et les autres n'en feraient pas de même s'il en avait besoin. [Eden]


Disclaimer : Eden est l'oeuvre de Shyam Madijaru, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Pour racheter son erreur, Kennefick était prêt à repousser ses limites. Mais il savait que Markese et les autres n'en feraient pas de même s'il en avait besoin.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°44 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, votre personnage et une personne qu'il déteste se retrouvent coincés sur une île (déserte ou non) suite à un accident (naufrage ou crash d'avion). A vous de voir si leur relation évolue et s'ils survivent.

**L'acide vérité**

Assis sous une tonnelle de fortune, faite de bâtons ramassés sur la plage et de linge déchiré, les pieds nus sur le sable brûlant, Kennefick essayait de se préserver du soleil frappant les côtes de l'île qui l'abritaient momentanément. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette horrible nuit où son avion s'était crashé dans l'océan, tuant les trois quarts des passagers? Trois? Quatre? Il ne savait plus très bien. Les journées sur cet îlot, jusqu'alors désert avant leur arrivée, lui paraissaient interminables. Mais surtout, Kennefick se faisait petit, tout petit. Sur ses narines, il restait encore un peu de sang caillé. On l'avait surpris à manger en douce, alors que l'équipe avait mis en place un système de ration. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à des félicitations mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça:

Un déferlement de haine.

Kennefick savait qu'il n'était pas très apprécié au sein de l'équipe de foot, non pas à cause d'un manque de talent, car il jouait bien, on le lui avait assez répété, mais à cause de sa personnalité. Introverti, ayant du mal à parler aux autres, courageux mais pas suicidaire, presque placide, il se savait parfaitement transparent et insipide. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'on ne l'avait pas cru quand il avait dit avoir fui, perdant de la nourriture au passage, parce qu'un requin était dans le coin et il avait eu peur d'être bouffé par cette bestiole. L'événement avait sans doute nourri un terrain peu propice à la tolérance à son égard. Puis, le voir grignoter en douce, ça avait été la goutte de trop.

Oui, Kennefick pouvait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas volé cette engueulade, d'avoir été affiché aux yeux de tous.

Mais non, ce déferlement de haine, il ne le comprenait toujours pas et malgré ses fautes, il ne pensait pas le mériter.

On l'avait traîné sur la plage où on avait commencé à le tabasser. Il n'y avait pas d'autres verbes adéquats. On l'avait traîné, _PAR LES CHEVEUX_, sur la plage où on avait commencé à le tabasser. Trois, voire quatre contre un, un qui ne cherchait même pas à rendre les coups, juste à s'en protéger. Puis on l'avait immobilisé et Markese avait suggéré l'idée qu'on l'égorge, pour l'exemple.

Tout ça pour un simple et minuscule morceau de beef jerky mangé en douce.

Et le pire, c'était que beaucoup dans le groupe approuvaient cette sentence de ce simulacre de procès.

Cela faisait quoi? Trois ou quatre jours qu'ils étaient là et pour une erreur, causée par une faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, qui leur tenaillait tous l'estomac, que n'importe qui aurait pu commettre, on voulait l'égorger comme un porc et laisser son cadavre pourrir au soleil, dévoré par les mouches.

Et le pire, c'était que Kennefick savait que si cela avait été Elena, sa soeur, un autre membre de l'équipe, on lui aurait laissé une chance.

C'était une pensée qui l'obsédait.

Un autre aurait été pardonné.

Pas lui.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais compté pour eux à la base.

On disait souvent que c'était dans les épreuves que l'on pouvait enfin voir les vrais visages des personnes qui nous entouraient et pour la majorité d'entre elles, Kennefick y avait lu dégoût, condescendance. Son rôle était d'être rabaissé, de souffrir, pour qu'ils se sentent glorifiés. S'il n'avait pas peur de s'assoiffer encore plus qu'il ne l'était, il aurait fondu en larmes. Déjà que sa vie, en temps normal, n'était pas bien belle, maintenant l'illusion qu'il avait eu auprès de l'équipe, l'illusion de faire partie d'un groupe soudé, avait volé en éclats.

Heureusement, tous n'étaient pas comme Markese.

Slim avait calmé le jeu.

Slim leur avait dit que oui, il avait merdé, mais que d'autres auraient pu le faire. Ce n'était pas cool mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, on s'arrangerait.

Un autre joueur avait parlé, en disant que si on tuait Kennefick, il fallait le tuer aussi, lui aussi piquait dans les rations.

Au final, un petit groupe s'était formé autour de lui, cela le réconfortait un peu de ne pas se savoir complètement haï, d'être protégé, d'être reconnu comme faillible mais pas méchant. Lui qui s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir sauvé sa peau plutôt que d'aider une autre personne pendant le crash, dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie. Cela hantait ses rêves la nuit.

Il continuerait à faire de son mieux pour le groupe, même d'essayer d'aller au-delà du mieux, pour se racheter.

Il le ferait pour tous, sans exception, même pour ceux qui avaient détruit une partie de son innocence.

Même s'il savait pertinemment que la réciproque n'était pas vraie et que Markese et ses partisans le laisseraient crever ou le tueraient si leurs vies en dépendaient.**  
**

**FIN**


End file.
